Eshara Scaviena
Eshara Scaviena is the First Captain of the New Dawn Space Marine Chapter and also the commander of his Chapter's "Death Corps" 10th Assault Company. A gregarious man, Eshara eschews the more barbaric tactics of his brethren for speed and finesse. Wielding a power sword, a power falchion and a jump pack, Eshara can become a whirlwind of death and destruction on the battlefield. Highly decorated and reliable, Eshara was considered for the First Company but he refused to give up his wings and serve in the Scout Company. Nevertheless, he was granted an honourary seat regardless. Recognised for his skills and tactical prowess at battling the greenskin menace, he was seconded to the Ordo Xenos' Chamber Militant - the Deathwatch - to serve a vigil with these elite xenos-hunters. History Captain Eshara is the current First Captain of the 10th Assault Company. He was selected after his first term in Deathwatch. it was there he developed his signature style. he is a whirlwind of death his twin blades unmatched with in the chapter. even with in his term in Erioch he met only one whom could best him in a test of blades a Raven Guard known by the nickname Ghost. becoming fast friends with their ghost, one Siefer Zeed. Eshara found an outlet from the stress of his own missions and the prickly relations he had with a Space Wolves Long Fang with in his own Kill-Team. Though they do not meet often, Eshara truly enjoyed their test of blades. During his first mission in the Long Watch things began to go wrong right from his team's launch. Even during the travel to the embattled world of REDACTED their ship came under attack and lost its Geller fields in the warp and was attacked by Daemons. Though the ship was swiftly cleared and no casualties were taken it was an ill-omen for the rest of the mission. Even as the frigate slipped into the atmosphere the surface to air defences open fired and struck both the frigate and drop pod. Causing it to crashland on the tower they where to assault. Unfortunately they were greeted with heavy weapons fire and thought Eshara and the phyker of his parent chapter cleared out much of the chaos forces standard infantry but there where still two chaos terminators guarding the landing area. unfortunately for Eshara he was struck in the elbow with a autocannon round and when the shell detonated it shredded his arm. Still he never fell and continued on with the mission with his kill-team. After fighting through the ranks of iron warriors they reached the top of the tower and turned the the enemy's guns upon them. Crediting the Astra Militarum for their actions on warfront the kill-team departed back to rest and recover until the next mission. Eshara and his kill-team then headed back out to a pleasure world suspected of corruption. After fighting through an overly well-armed PDF force, the kill-team headed up to confront the planetary governor and found he had surrounded himself with a group of women in a tainted mockery of the Adepta Sororitas. Evacuating underground, the governor fled from the Imperial forces that had been sent after him. The kill-team chased him down he boarded a promethium fueled train. However the Long Fang and the Salamander Tech-Priest could not catch up with the rest of the train when the governor detonated the links connecting the cars from the engine. Eshara suggested that he an assault marine and the psyker would utilise their jetpacks to bridge the gap, while the others went to look for other transport. As the pair fought through the hordes of cultists and power armoured women after boarding the engine, the other two showed up. Armed with a tech-excorcism gun, the Techmarine fired on the train, overloading the fuel lines and lighting Eshara on fire, though he felt no pain from it and scattered the cultists. But when the Salamander fired the gun a second time, the train exploded tearing off Eshara's leg. It was here the governor mutated into a horrific, malformed ball of flesh of mouths, eyes and tendrils. Eshara's final mission would occur following the defense of an Imperial outpost from an Ork WAAAGH!. Personality Captain Scaviena's is quick to recognise success and is gentle, yet firm, in his critiques. He is the first to follow his men down to the mess hall and toast their success with strong drink after a successful mission and often gives pointers on close-quarters fighting to those of junior rank. He is also happy to welcome those who are new to the watch and feeling out of place. Wargear *'Artificer Mk VIII 'Errant' pattern Power Armour' *'Master-Crafted Power Sword' *'Master-Crafted Power Falchion' *'Jump Pack' *'Frag & Krak Grenades'